


Death in the Afternoon

by veivei



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Dubious Consent, M/M, Porn With Plot, Role Reversal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-02
Updated: 2010-07-02
Packaged: 2018-10-29 12:28:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10853997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veivei/pseuds/veivei
Summary: Informant!Shizuo tries extortion on Bartender!Izaya only to have the tables turned on him. This fic is about role reversal so it's Izuo though not without undertones of Shizaya.It's dub con but nothing particularly sinister.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> An old fic from the DRRR Kink Meme. Backdated.
> 
> Originally posted as Anonymous.

"I'll ask once again." Shizuo growled, bending down over the bar to look the bartender right in the eye, his hands, splayed flat on the shining countertop, twitching in a display of restrained aggression.

The look in the dark red eyes was telling him to fuck off. Nimble hands continued wiping a wine glass with a cotton cloth.

Information flows through this city like an invisible lifeblood, connecting everyone together. A more traditional approach to getting a hold of it would have been to observe its flow, listen to the whispers, piece back together what little of it people spill inadvertently while inebriated or weakened.

That's not how Shizuo does it though. He prefers to pry it out of people's minds by force. With threats and with violence, if necessary.

"You must have seen this man's face. Show me which one of these it was." Shizuo spilled the photos on the countertop and roughly pushed them apart.

"Either buy something or leave." The bartender said in a voice that screamed 'How bothersome.'

The corner of Shizuo's mouth twitched. He spent a great deal of his time frequenting bars. Buying something in every single one of them wasn't going to be good for his finances.

"Fine." He grumbled in the end. "Get me a Piña colada."

The bartender looked at him curiously, one brow arching upwards.

"Fucking what?" Shizuo growled, tugging at the collar of his light brown trench coat. It was the kind detectives wore in movies made of clichés. His bleached hair contrasted with its traditional look quite sharply.

"I would've expected a man like you, Heiwajima Shizuo-san..." The bartender spoke up even as he turned around to reach for the bottle of Malibu. "...running around this city pretending to be an informant, to order something like scotch on the rocks." The drink was prepared swiftly and placed in front of him. "If only for the sake of appearance."

"The fuck you know." Shizuo mumbled, taking a sip of the sweet liquid.

"And if not for the appearance, I would've said an uncultured brute like you liked to drink something strong and tasteless. Like vodka and Red Bull." Red eyes skimmed over him, assessing every detail of his physique. "You've managed to surprise me. That doesn't happen all that often."

"Show me which of these photos..."

"No, I won't just because you're telling me to." The bartender said and walked out from behind the bar. "Call me when you need a refill." He said, walking up to one of the tables and taking some abandoned glasses from there.

It was still pretty early in the afternoon. It seemed no waitresses were present. Shizuo's eyes surveyed the slim figure in the bartender suit contemplatively. The man seemed easy enough to roughen up a little bit. There was one problem though.

"How do you know my name?" Shizuo asked when the bartender walked back up behind the bar.

"With the level of subtlety you exercise, are there people around who don't know it yet?" He asked playfully, leaning down on the bar in front of Shizuo. If he knew his name and that he was an informant and on top of that knew of his bad fame, then he was strangely unaffected by all that knowledge.

"Right. That's why you'd better cooperate. Unless you want that pretty face of yours ruined."

"Is that a pick-up line?" The bartender asked with mild interest.

"There was a man here a few hours ago." Shizuo was barely controlling himself at this point. "It was the beginning of your shift. He was definitely seen here. I only need confirmation if that was the person..."

"Information is a valuable resource, isn't it, Heiwajima-san? How much are you willing to pay for that bit of it?"

Shizuo looked at the man as if he'd grown another head. He never bothered with paying. Everyone just told him things in fear of severe injury.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?"

"Oh... I couldn't wait until you asked. Orihara Izaya. Your bartender for the night."


	2. Chapter 2

Shizuo raked inside his brain for any knowledge he might have had of this man. His name was pretty unusual. His Piña colada was better than just correct. And the look on his face indicated he considered himself someone special.

"*That* bartender." Shizuo mumbled, finally remembering. That bartender his little brother's movie studio courted for weeks with a lucrative offer of mixing drinks at the blockbuster premier party. Why was he working at an ordinary bar then though?

"I own this place. And I honestly enjoy the heart-to-hearts with the regular bar-goers." He proceeded to explain even though Shizuo hadn't asked the question.

"Whoever you are..." Shizuo shrugged. "...just tell me which of these men... already."

Izaya smiled as angry golden eyes bored into his from behind blue-tinted glasses. Vodka and Red Bull, definitely. No style, tasteless substance, pretty dangerous. The sweet tooth and the girly drink order earlier puzzled him though.

Blue Ninja then? He wondered.

"If you would've just paid, like a civilized person." He said with a sigh.

The physical assault was half-expected, hands grabbing Izaya by the front of his bartender suit and shaking him violently. A scratch with the switchblade across the cheek made the man let him go though, shocked by the sudden pain, no matter how slight it was.

"Get out." Izaya said calmly, pocketing the knife. "Pay for the drink and get out of here."

"You little..." Shizuo's hands started clenching and unclenching on the bar, ruining the photos he'd brought with him randomly.

"I'll call the police." Izaya informed him. "Or better yet, I'll call the Yakuza." He took out his phone. An absinth bottle dongle swayed in the air.

"No." Shizuo protested, getting himself under control, more or less. He attempted to straighten out the photos he'd just ruined. "How much?" He asked grimly. "That's for the drink." He slid a few banknotes Izaya's way.

"Aren't all these men you're showing me here important lobbyists?" Izaya noted looking over the photos. "I bet information about a person like that isn't cheap, how do you think?" He asked with a smile, mirth lighting up his red eyes.

"I'll burn this place if your offer won't be reasonable." Shizuo growled.

"Try." Izaya's smile widened. "250 000 yen."

"Are you insane?!"

"In a way, yes, I'm insane." Izaya admitted. "If you're not interested in my offer I'd prefer it if you collected your toys and left." He said, turning his back to Shizuo and rummaging through the bottles on the shelves.

"Listen... This information is important. Let's talk." Shizuo tried this psychological bullshit. Frankly, he was always bad at it. He felt like ripping his hair out rather than trying to be friendly towards this bartender flea. But he needed to at least try to convince him that yes, this information was going to save pandas and stop global warming.

"Don't strain yourself, Heiwajima-san."

A glass was pushed towards him. Its contents of vibrantly green color didn't look safe to drink. It smelled of sweets though and Shizuo couldn't help it how that scent instantly caught his interest.

"What's that?" He asked with mild curiosity.

"Green Skittles vodka. You've never made it? You should try it then. It's on the house."

Shizuo looked hesitant. Then again if he was attempting to be friendly and manipulating and it was on the house... He downed the liquid. It was pleasantly sweet.

"We can have another kind of a deal, if you so insist." Izaya smiled at him, his eyes studying him again. Skittles vodka, sweet, peculiar, a mix of things you shouldn't mix. That was it. Strong but clueless. Rare in a way, even if it was nothing special. But certainly interesting. And it was a slow day anyway. "You'll pay me for that information with your body."

Shizuo slumped onto the bar unconscious.

"I'll take that as a yes." Izaya sighed. "Haven't you heard you shouldn't accept unsolicited drinks from strangers?" He asked the unconscious man, hurrying over to lock the door of the bar.


	3. Chapter 3

"Here." A glass of what looked and smelled like water was held close to Shizuo's lips.

He attempted to bring his hands up. To no avail. The fucking metal chains keeping them in place were too much even for him to breach. He wanted to say something but his tongue was too numb from whatever poison had been sipped into his drink.

"This is just regular water. I promise." Izaya tilted the glass letting the cool liquid wash over Shizuo's chapped lips. "It may seem like you've slept for a long time but it's only been an hour. Your business won't suffer much, I hope."

"Why have you tied me up, you sick fuck?" Shizuo growled, trying to work a way out of the chains. His day was gradually getting worse.

"That's part of the deal." Izaya sounded offended. He took the glass away from Shizuo's lips and put it away on the bar.

Shizuo realized he hadn't been moved anywhere, albeit the bar was closed now and all of its windows had been shut with blinds.

"What deal?" He asked grimly. He knew nothing of any deal. Besides the ridiculous one of paying the little bartender flea 250 000 yen for an information that wasn't worth even half that for the end client.

"The one you agreed to. To have sex with me in exchange for what you want." Izaya leaned back against the bar elegantly. There was a glass of something in his hand. The liquid was made up of two layers, gradually getting mixed together and turning cloudy. Shizuo had never seen anything like this before. "That's Death in the Afternoon. Absinthe mixed with Champagne." Izaya said softly, bringing the glass up to his eye level and admiring the unusual liquid as well. "The most decadent drink you'll ever taste, Shizu-chan. I think this may the best deal of your life."

The liquid was poured down his throat before he could protest, a firm hand holding his jaw slack and in place.

"I have a definite taste for finesse." Izaya spoke up. "But every drink is interesting in a way. Skittles vodka is fine when you're my age and just want to have fun."

The glass was dropped to the floor carelessly once all of its contents was already down Shizuo's throat and soft lips and a nimble tongue replaced the burning liquid.

Shizuo was still quite positive he hadn't agreed to any deal.

His head was swimming with the quick intake of alcohol and the onslaught of sensations from the kiss, though. A mixture of tastes in his mouth, the sweetness of his earlier drinks, mixed in with the herbal burning of the absinthe and the feeling of a cool tongue sliding expertly along the ridges of his upper mouth was just a little bit too much.

He didn't do these kinds of deals. He didn't need to pay anyone with anything to get what he wanted. But this was really starting to seem like a very gracious offer on the annoying bartender's part because really, when his mouth was full of something, he was actually pretty sweet.

Blood rushed up to Shizuo's cheeks when Izaya's mouth left his.

Red eyes sparkled with amusement.

"Alcohol can never taste better than it does drunk right from someone else's mouth." Izaya whispered in his ear before kissing him again, his hands twining in the blond strands of hair.

The taste was really quite intoxicating. Izaya regarded the mildly herbal aroma of the Death in the Afternoon as his own influence within the teeth-rotting sweetness of the other man and he had to admit it was an intriguing sensation, even though the contrast of something so aristocratic with the simple-mindedness of strength covered up in ridiculous sweetness was quite jarring. A combination to be explored as an experiment but not pursued on a regular basis, he figured.

It was fine with him. His well-groomed looks and the overall smartness made him a natural target for older men whose mouths tasted of fine wine and expensive cigarettes, who worked him up with somewhat bored well-practiced motions that no longer worked on their wives and bought him anything he wanted, but this... this held its own charm.

Izaya withdrew again licking the remnants of taste off his lips. This man here spent his days prowling the seedier parts of the city, breaking noses and making people scared, trafficking lies anyone was willing to tell him to avoid bodily damage and smoking the cheapest cigarettes..

The feral desire that was making his eyes wide had nothing to do with boredom and Izaya bet he wasn't going to be forced to pull all his tricks just to make him hard. Actually, that didn't seem to be a problem at all.

He smiled knowingly, sliding his hand between Shizuo's legs, finding the bulge that twitched at the lightest touch there. He planted himself in Shizuo's lap with well-practiced grace.

Skittles vodka. He must have been less rotten than he himself assumed if something like this still felt this good for him, he thought, pushing his own erection against the bulge in Shizuo's pants and throwing his head back at the sensation that coursed up his spine.

The chains rattled as Shizuo attempted to free his hands. Good thing the hardware store was nearby when the need arose to tie up a monster like him. Though what Shizuo attempted to do seemed more like an effort to keep him right where he was than to make him go away.


	4. Chapter 4

"This is rape." Shizuo noted through clenched teeth, his head leaning on the back of the chair even as he attempted to breathe in through his nose and keep his cool. Air hitting his erection, freed from the constraints of his pants, made him grimace against his will.

"Oral rape. That's the worst nightmare of any man." Izaya replied off-handedly before sticking his tongue out to give the head of the erection in front of his face a tentative lick. It strained in an endearing movement towards him, getting slightly longer. He pulled the scrotum down and took the head into his mouth.

Shizuo hissed. He felt more drunk than he should be. His hands gripped the air uselessly, attempting to clutch anything, even the sides of the chair seemed fine if only he could crush something, hear it break in a crack that would have accompanied the one going off in his head.

"Fuck." He whispered.

"Indeed." Izaya agreed, sliding the head halfway out of his mouth and teasing it with his tongue before swallowing half of the erection in one swipe. It settled along the ridges of his upper mouth, pulsating and hot. Abdominal muscles he would have killed to have rippled in front of his eyes. He let his saliva drop down the length in a painfully slow lubrication, smiling around it when his eyes caught sight of the desperate movements of Shizuo's hands and waited until it was slick enough before easing his throat muscles with well-practiced ease and swallowing him whole. A desperate spasm went through Shizuo's body.

An arm across his stomach held him down quite efficiently considering his strength, gag reflex rippling around the length of his erection in Izaya's throat.

"Can you..." His hands strained to do something. He wanted them on this black haired head forcing it to move just like he wanted to. Or to move at all.

The only motion he experienced within the next few seconds though was the sliding inside something too tight, too moist and too hot as his erection slid deeper down the throat constricting around it and lips circled around his base.

Red eyes looked up at him, calm and daring, tears shining in their corners. It was a terrific sight.

The onslaught of orgasm blew Shizuo's mind away.

\---

"It wasn't so bad, was it?" Izaya asked, touching the cool glass to Shizuo's burning cheek.

The way Shizuo had been licked clean had made him half-hard again almost instantly. His eyes flickered to the splotch of sperm Izaya had spit to the floor. Shizuo couldn't help but be disappointed that Izaya hadn't swallowed. He was angry at himself that he cared. And generally flustered. His hands twitched in its bindings. Why did everything have to be so fucking slow?

Izaya took a sip from the glass. Its content was of curiously pale orange color.

"That's Queen Charlotte." Izaya explained offhandedly. "You don't cum all that often, do you?" He asked, mildly interested. "Aren't you a little lonely?"

"The fuck you know." Shizuo growled.

"I know. I've tasted your sperm." He drank another sip and put the glass back on the bar.

Shizuo blinked. Izaya started to unbutton his vest, then his shirt. Shizuo felt embarrassed by how apparent it was his cock approved, as exposed as it was.

"Untie me, you little...!"

"No." Izaya slid out of his clothes. Shizuo's eyes skimmed over his long limbs, pale skin and delicate looking chest, his cock hardening further. The barely there musky scent filled his nostrils as Izaya planted himself back in his lap, carefully avoiding touching anything overly stimulating and Shizuo's hands strained to touch, push down to the floor, ravage, bite, fuck. "You would have spoiled my fun. Think about who owes something to whom, Shizu-chan." The ridiculous nickname rolled off Izaya's tongue with strange ease.

He slid the coat off Shizuo's shoulders as far down as it would go and started unbuttoning his shirt. His face only showed mild amusement but the flush from giving Shizuo head still hadn't dissipated from his cheeks and his excitement was quite apparent with how his own cock strained to be touched by anything. His throat felt abused. Shizuo was going to pay him for that, as well. Twisted thoughts flashed through Izaya's head even as he leaned down for a kiss, his hands still working on undressing the man. There were many interesting things at this bar: candles, broom handles, aerosol cans, bottles. Fucking bottles. Izaya moaned into the kiss delightedly at the thought.

His mouth slid down to Shizuo's neck while his hands traveled up to his head and twined themselves in the soft bleached hair. Such a ridiculous trait for a man who shouldn't stand out if he ever wanted to overhear anything.

"I guess..." Izaya whispered into Shizuo's ear, his tongue darting out to tease the lobe. "...this is not the position I need you in."


	5. Chapter 5

"You're as good as dead." Shizuo exclaimed, tugging at his bindings uselessly. His arms had been nearly ripped out of their sockets by the chains during the complicated maneuver of getting him out of the chair, down on the floor and onto his stomach. He strained to pull his hips up to avoid his erection touching the cold floor.

"Let me remind you." Izaya whispered right into his ear, his body covering Shizuo's from behind. He weighed more than it seemed from looking at him, Shizuo decided. "Who has come into my bar, threatened to burn it down and beat me up, demanded something from me as if he owned the place and was shaking me by my clothes? When you're spending your days walking around and acting like that you should expect there may be someone who will give you a taste of your own medicine. Strange, isn't it? Meeting someone who's not afraid of you is strange for you."

Shizuo took a deep breath. Somehow Izaya's voice pouring into his ear and the warmth of his body on his back weren't unpleasant. And he wasn't going to be able to hide his reaction to that... A hand cupped his erection knowingly.

"I like how much into it you are. No matter what you're saying." Izaya praised him, tugging on his length and smearing the precum around its head. "You would have fucked me now if you weren't tied down, right?"

Shizuo couldn't help but agree.

"In the end fucking is fucking, no matter who does what. You shouldn't be bothered." A warm mouth attached itself to the back of his neck making his fingers twitch and a light spasm travel through his body.

His pants were being pulled all the way off.

"You want a drink to loosen you up?" Izaya asked, sitting down on his lower back once he'd removed his pants and underwear from his legs. "Anything you can think of."

"Whatever." Shizuo shrugged. "Just make it strong." He grumbled.

"I like the way you're thinking." Izaya smiled knowingly. "I'd suggest you look. Bartenders rarely do their job naked. You will probably never see such a sight again." He said, getting up from the floor to mix the drink.

Shizuo strained to look up over his shoulder as Izaya made his way towards the bar, his slim hips swaying more than necessary. The enthusiasm Shizuo's cock showed at this sight colored his cheeks red.

The rim of the glass was pushed to Shizuo's lips again. At his fourth drink on the day, he figured Izaya was pretty intent on turning people into alcoholics. Then again, it only meant more business for him. 

The glass was taken away from him after a few sips though.

"It's a Godmother, vodka with amaretto." Izaya explained offhandedly. "Not exactly your style, is it? But still very sweet." Izaya mused, taking a sip himself. It wasn't his style either but what he'd had in mind had been something in the middle of the way.

His personal favorite was absinthe after all, decadent, too intense to handle undiluted, unique and borderline illegal. There were probably more subtle ways to combine their tastes than a fucking Godmother, one of the easiest to mix cocktails all around, something that required no talent, no sense and no skill... Ah well, a raging hard on made it somewhat difficult to think about and to mix elaborate cocktails even for him, infallibly directing his attention towards a different kind of sensual pleasures than tasting drinks.

His hand reached down to cup Shizuo's balls, making the man squirm. Too bad he couldn't see his face. The perfect view of his backside was making up for that in a way. His thumb brushed the puckered entrance thoughtfully.

"I'll kill you if you make it painful." Shizuo growled at him. It wasn't exactly his first foray into anal sex on the receiving end, no thanks to some high school experimentation with a certain sempai, but still letting himself be dragged down into something like this by a random man he'd just met, no matter how hot he was, wasn't something he took pride in. He decided he was going to kill him either way.

"Don't be such a crybaby." Izaya pulled on the other man's erection, observing the precum dripping to the floor. It made him want to have a taste again. And a part of him wanted that long hard pulsating cock deep inside of himself, on Shizuo's terms, with biting and scratching and too quick to feel much, with the bruises left as a remainder for the next several days. "I know what I'm doing." He assured before dipping his tongue in the drink and getting down to all fours, his face nuzzling between Shizuo's buttocks. His warm breath around these parts made a shiver travel through Shizuo's body, his erection straining in Izaya's hand.

"Fuck..." Shizuo grumbled indiscernibly at the burning sensation of a tongue dipped in alcohol touching him there. He tried to edge away. A potent part of him feared the loss of control. Because he knew he wasn't going to retain his wits through this. The chains creaked. But it was his last attempt at breaking them down. As Izaya's tongue edged closer and closer to his entrance and made its way inside him with persistent, moist pressure, his resistance died down in a wanton moan.

The hand on his erection squeezed him. The tongue was opening him up slowly. The burning dissipated, licked clean by a nimble tongue.

"I hate you." Shizuo whispered.

Izaya tousled his blond hair almost affectionately as an answer. He drank a few more sips of the drink slowly, letting the burning sensation in his stomach take his mind away from the pulsating hotness between his own legs before spilling the rest of the liquid down the crack of Shizuo's ass.

The muffled scream that followed didn't sound much like one of protest or pain, even though it had to sting around the more sensitive parts.

"You could make way more money if you paid for information this way." Izaya remarked bending down to lick the alcohol clean. "You make for such a sweet little whore."

Shizuo felt like he was going to come again but a bit of pressure administered expertly to his perineum stopped him from ejaculating. He breathed hard through the orgasm that hit him anyway, his arms giving way and making him fall down to the floor.

A hand pulled on his balls, making sure he wouldn't cum.

The cold touch of the floor on his burning cheek and the pain coursing through his erection, denied release, made Shizuo sober up a little. He looked up over his shoulder curiously, realizing Izaya was gone. Shizuo hoped that what he went to retrieve was just lube and not some sick toys.


	6. Chapter 6

"Why are you little..." Shizuo wanted to demand answers as to why Izaya kept leaving him to his own devices, with his bound hands and a straining erection dripping precum to the floor. He wished it would have been done and over with already and if he had more say in the matter, it would have been by now. Possibly more than once.

His question was cut off by a feeling of two slick fingers entering him at once and starting to scissor him open immediately. He clenched his jaw. No matter how much he didn't want that or at least didn't want that to show, he was aware he was going to enjoy himself again sooner or later. Izaya seemed really intent on just working him up instead of getting himself off. It was an approach that Shizuo deemed as weird. Though honestly it had its merits for the other party. If you were willing to give up control and just enjoy yourself but Shizuo fucking wasn't, that’s it, he thought with a growl.

"Calm down." A soothing hand massaged his back when the touch of something hard and cold at his entrance made him tense up. No matter how flustered he might have been, he was not going to be all right with inserting things into him. "Don't make this difficult. I'm not going to stop." There was a definite edge to Izaya's voice that stated more clearly than his words alone that he was indeed not going to stop.

The neck of the wine bottle slid inside Shizuo with an ease he didn't like, the cool edge traveling deeper and deeper to the point of reaching his prostate. His brain short-circuited at that moment and he couldn't hold the scream in. Izaya didn't stop him from coming this time. As Shizuo looked down at the sperm leaving his body in spurts, he thought it was probably the most embarrassing moment of his entire adult life. But somehow he didn't care anymore. The bottle was removed, the flurry of sensations repeating inverted and before he could clench back he was finally entered by something warm, human and pulsating, Izaya's body pressing to his back.

"Still too fucking tight..." Izaya whispered in his ear. "Not something you do very often, is it?" He asked softly, pushing himself all the way in with some difficulty.

Shizuo's cock was hardening again even though it was slightly painful and awkward. Izaya started to move, leaning down on him with all his weight and using his hands to stroke his spent penis instead of propping himself up. The strain on Shizuo's arms was slightly painful, mostly because of the chains. But all the little details stopped to bother him when his prostate was stroked again.

Izaya could feel Shizuo’s lack of control, there was no expert clenching and unclenching, no wanton sighs, no pretending at all. And he liked it that way. All the shivers he managed to wring from Shizuo's body were true and his to savor. The tight heat around him was making him lose his judgment. Shizuo didn't protest when the pace got faster and more frantic. Something like desperate mewls started escaping Izaya's throat. Some part of Shizuo's mind that was somehow still operational thought it was cute. He clenched around the length lodged deep inside him and the first clumsy attempt was somehow enough to send Izaya over the edge, his seed milking Shizuo's walls. Go figure the little flea wasn't going to last long. Was that why he had gone about it the way he did? He was so going to mock him with that, Shizuo decided.

He didn't expect the bottle to enter him again. He didn't expect his third orgasm that hit him with a force he wasn't aware of being there in the first place a few minutes later. And he didn't expect Izaya's heated body to collapse down on his in the end, limbs twining together as he got down to freeing Shizuo's hands from the chains while laying down on his back.

Shizuo was on top the moment his hands were released, pushing Izaya's wrists to the ground instead. He was aware he was too spent to do anything to the man squirming under him, though. The sneaky little bitch.

He settled down for a kiss. Izaya's mouth tasted of many interesting things.


	7. Chapter 7

"This one." Izaya chose the photo and slid it towards Shizuo. "You've earned it." He said with a shameless smile, leaning down on the bar, the slightly unfocused but very satisfied look in his eyes reminding that of a sated predator.

"You're sure?" Shizuo asked, collecting his photos. He was slightly sore and the alcohol was only getting to his head now. His vision was blurring and what he really wanted was to head home and go to sleep.

"Of course. I've got a pretty good look. He's ordered a Racing Greyhound."

"Whatever." Shizuo grumbled.

"Not whatever. Paying attention to detail should be the most important thing for an informant."

"And what do you know?!"

"Racing Greyhound is a Salty Dog with no salt and Red Bull. A tasteless concoction if you ask me but its name sounds original when you order one. Think about what kind of man comes over to a bar at 2 PM to have two of those instead of lunch. You don't get it." Izaya sighed at the clueless expression on Shizuo's face. "I don't think you will ever make it big like that, getting tidbits through extortion and unwilling to learn anything new. That's no way to become a great informant."

"That's never been my intention." Shizuo shrugged. "I'll be going." He turned around to leave.

"Wait."

He turned around one more time, mildly annoyed.

"Don't you want my phone number?" Izaya suggested, taking his phone out. "I thought we had fun."

"I already have your phone number." Shizuo continued on course towards the door. "I am an informant after all. I'll call you when I feel like fucking you." He said before exiting the bar, their eyes meeting for the briefest moment before he turned away.

"I won't have to wait long, will I?" Izaya said to himself and smiled before getting down to tidying up the mess on the floor in front of the bar before opening it up for the evening.

\---

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aren't they cute like that?


End file.
